Lista de palabras usadas en The Typing of the Skullgirls
La siguiente es una lista de las distintas palabras que se deben escribir cuando se hace un Blockbuster en el modo The Typing of the Skullgirls. Las palabras que aparecen se producen al azar, algunas de ellas hacen referencia a la cultura popular, hacia otros videojuegos, fenómenos de Internet (memes) o referencias del mismo juego, por ejemplo "The great waifu wars" y "Two weeks!". Nota: Todas las palabras que se usan en The Typing of the Skullgirls están en inglés debido a que aún no se ha dado una traducción al español oficial. Número *64 kg *829,829 A *A crushing defeat *A fallacy *A grave injustice *A nightmare in Maplecrest *A pack of lies *A ray of hope *About to die *Absotively! *Access code 36E 25 40 *Activating pun mode *Adult children *Alive and kicking *All right *American reset *Animation smear *Anime hour *Appendicitis *Are hats still happening? *Are stitches trendy now? *Are we having fun yet? *Are you a bad enough dude? *Are you a boy? Or a girl? *Are you blocking? *Argus Agony *Arthur *Arthur got *Arthur who? *Asdf is not a password *Available In Full Version B *Baby boomers *Babysitter veteran *Back in the habit *Back to the lab *Bad feng shui *Badger State *Bait the burst *Bandwagon Rushdown *Bang on the nose! *Barrel loops *Be afraid *Beeeeeeam *Beep boop meow *Behave yourself *Behold the glory of robo fortune *Besotted *Best girl *Bionic...CAR! *Bless the rains *Block more! *Blow me a kiss *Bolshevikism *Boobcurve tension *Borscht *Brain drain back pain *Brass *Bred from suburbia *Broccoli pings *Buff Painwheel! *Bumbling detective C *Canopolis marches on *Can't catch a break *Cartoon elemental *Cat Scratch Fever *Choose and pick the best one *Ciao babe *Cirque des cartes *Cleanup maid *Clumsy waitress *Coconut! *Codswallop *Coffee cup torso *Colon carpet parenthesis *Complainwheel *Compressed kitty *Counting freckles *Coyote State *Crenellated *Cry baby *Cut here *Cut it out *Cyan pigtails D *Dagonian chef *Daisy Pusher *Dark deco *Dead on arrival *Death Crawl *Decayed tooth *Depressed *Desperate attack *Devolution *Diamonds are Forever *Did I turn the oven off? *Did you close the fridge? *Did you read the Tutorial? *Die the death *Dirigible *Dizziness *Do you really mean it? *Dodge duck dip dive and doge! *Dogs of the ASG *Don't complain *Don't put my face on a t shirt *Don't read the comments *Don't talk dreck *Dote up a cat *Double is low tier *Double's rainbow *Downloadable Content Available *Downloaded *dp assist *Dreamy wrestler *Dvorak hipster E *Early post disco *Eccentric *Egrets, roll out! *EKG Flatliner *EL NINO *Elven genius *Endless beta *Endurance contest *Envious magician *Everybody, we enjoy bonsai trees! *Everybody's earlfriend *Exploding skeleton *Eye candy F *Facetious *Facial aesthetic course *Fancy a drink? *Fed up *Fenrir Drive *Field of hay *Fifteen silver points *First scandal *Fisheye lens *Flapdoodle *Flathead *Flying Buttresses! *Foggy classroom *Folded steel and sex appeal *Follicular vagabond *Foofarah *For more info visit Skullgirls.com! *Fortnight *Freeform jazz *Fridays at eight *Friendship! Friendship? *Full of malice G *Gae bolga *Garbage day! *George plushie *GET OUT OF HERE, MONSTER! *Get out of it *Get out of my way *Gimme your number *Giveaway price *Go fifty-fifty *Go on *Golgotha ruins *Good effort *Good natured strongman *Good widdle dragon monster *Graham-o-tron H *Hair flip *Half-parasite hero *Happy birthday, Sienna! *Hats off to me *Have any cleanup questions? *Have you thanked your mother today? *He grew legs and an apron *He stole my colors *Here we go! *High ping solobella *Hit on all sixes *Hit the home button *Hobo-Fortune *Home row keys *Homecoming dance *Honk honk *Hot 2d fighting *Hot iron *How did that get there? *Humble pie *Hype train *Hypnotic pink drills I *I am, I think *I can see the cosmos... *I don't give a hoot *I dream of being a court stenographer *I exist, Jon. *I got this one *I had fun once... *I hope it whiffs *I love this job *I love you *I never loved you *I say no *I want cereal *I was blocking! *Idle for trading cards *Ill-advised tattoo *I'm not a clown! *I'm pretty good at typing! *Impure soul *Indigenous *Indubitably *Industrious *Inefficient use of cat *Inevitable Snuggle *Infinite prevention system *Initiate Command Protocol 51! *Instant memory-loss *Insurance policy *Intensive Care *Internet crime *Involuntary runbacks *In-Zane *Is Not Dead *Is trash pickup today or Tuesday? *It was her doom *It's been a long time, Lenneth *It's not a bug, it's a feature *It's not an infinite *It's not gas *It's only illegal if there's a ref *It's time *Ivory tower development J *j.HP is a valid tactic *Jailhouse gigan *Jiangshi *Just a bit more *Just a minute... *Just got dumped *Just throw her K *Keaton buster *Kerfuffle *Keyboard warrior *KFC combos *Kidnapped waitress *Killer jacket *King of Skullgirls *Knock, knock L *Launch Party Every Day *Left field *Lern 2 type *Less than three *Let me see *Let's jam *Let's up the dose *Lick those boots *Life belt *Life sucks *List of burn centers *Lose loose *Lo la le li lu *Luger into car M *Mad salt *Made the right mistake *Madmans cafe *Make them watch *Mango painwheel *Marie 120 percent *Masked mother *Medium-rare tag *Meridian area rapid transit *Metamorphosis *Meter well spent *Mighty metal man *Mint milkshake *Mistletoe *Moe moe gangsta edition *Mok Zed *Moneymatch me *Monkey's paw *More Different Edition *More sandwich than man *Mr. Y *Murder maladies *Muscular senator *Must be an error *My controller broke *My mother country *Mysterious sniper N *Nauseating flattery *Nerf Cerebella! *Neutral jump forward *New age of heroines *New meridian minute *Nice work, guy *Nice wpm, pal *Nightmare state of Leduc *Nip and tuck job *No cred *No funny stuff *No one expects second scalpel *No yes maybe *Now, for something SPECTACULAR! *Number 1 in Asia O *Obligatory cat pun *Obsolete problem *Octopus *Of mice and bombs *Off model *Offside! *Oh! My! *Oh! oh! oh! *Oh, that was sick! *Olive edition *OMG TAS WPM *On the rocks *One fun pun son *One meter catheads *One truth prevails *Online interactions not rated *Only two bombs *Operation chocolate dawn *Outlawed rebel P *Part-time skullgirl *Pathetic Pegasus *Patricia Watson *Paw reading *Pazuzu whip *Peacock's World *Perfectly symmetrical violence *Perfume grenade *Perilla *Pff, who needs wishes? *Pilfered life gem *Play with a steering wheel *Playthirdstrike.com *Please accept my friend request *Pneumatic weaponry *Pompadour *Poverty crew *Professor furious *Pump it up *Pun more punce! *Put them in the infinite Q *q but good R *Real Soviet typing *Really damaging a circus *Red boxers *Refunds when *Rekka your face! *Reluctantly retconned *Republican car *RETURN THE HEART TO LAB ZERO *Rice crackers *Road worrier *Rock the house *Rose bud *Rude and crude *Ruined forever *Rushdown riveter S *Sad sour shrimp *Salt'n'pepper *Salty Cupcakes *Samson the vile *Sasquatch *Sax battle *Sax deka *Schmeebop *Science shark *Secret train stage *See? I have the knack. *Sekhmet's wild ride *Send in the clown *SEQUESTERING RESIDENT EGO *Serve the heart *Sesquidecemvir *SG 4 Evo! *Sham slimming pills *Shave your head on stream *She bleeds tomatoes? *Shenanigans and Going-Ons *Shoot the core *Shoot the pianist *Showtime *Silent Scope *Sir wig band *Skull Heart Arrhythmia *Skullfaced *Skullgirls Alpha TWO! *Skullgirls Encore *Skyblue Aoi-chan *Slave to power *Slightly Different Edition *S'mores and spaghetti *Snapdragon *Some day, Umbrella *Sorbeti on gelati *Sorry, but this is mine! *Soul for sale *Sphincter *Spin to win *Squigly and Agent G *Starved to death *Stop eating erasers *STOP MASHING! *Stream monster *Suffer like we did! *Sunrise, high noon, sunset *Super-Sonic Jazz *Sweeping Generalization *Sweet combo chaos *Swing your body T *Take it easy! *Take the shot! *Tank fist *Team corpse party *Teary-eyed *Tech bonus *Temporal archaeologist *That's me! *That's my boy *That's my line! *That's so Peacock *The 4th of July *The deceased *The great waifu wars *The kitchen sink *The last game of the series *The Poccola Effect *The rear *The singer's name is Squigly! *The Skullfart *The zidiane *The Z-Virus *Theonite for dummies *There their there *This is canon *This is the final battle *Time scam *To the moon *Toon town wagon *Touch of death *Trololololol... *Tuba tuba tuba *Two weeks! *Type till you drop U *Unbuffered 720 *Uncle Stan *Undizzy dlc *Up and over *Updon't! *Utter leaner *Utterly regrettably V *Vegas or Bust *Vitale's jowls W *Waiting for opponent *Walking chimney *Warm cup of coffee on a cold rainy day *Warm soda *Wave motion emitter *Weekend trip to Kyoto *Weekly weathercast *Well I never! *When's Annie? *Whiteboard Wednesday *Who nose who? *Whoever wins, we lose *Who's back there? *Who's there? *Why can't I die? *Why contain it? *Why don't we take a break? *Wiggle your ears *Winners don't use drugs *Wippler-sempai *With a twist Y *Yellow zebra *Yes, yes! *You can stop now *You choke me *You may praise a tail *Your you're yore *You're dismissed en:List of words used in The Typing of the Skullgirls Categoría:Skullgirls (Saga)